The Summer of The MalfoyGranger Truce
by The ShowStoppa
Summary: THe last ever update. Read and Review or don't I don't really care. I hope you like it though!
1. Default Chapter

A/N- this is just a little story I wrote last night. I have basically the whole outline and up to chapter 5 written out. I will need 5 reviews to put up chapter 2 and I think this story is really good. You might want to keep reading.  
  
Disclaimer- I own no one. I repeat I OWN NO ONE! So sue me already. You wont get much. FURRY OSTERICH!!  
  
Draco sat up and streched. He yawned, threw off his black silk balnkets and drew back his Slytherin green curtains to his canopy. He slipped on his house shoes and started down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
When he got to the Dining room, his parents were already  
eating. The Dining Room was long and large. A long black table was in the middle of the room. A large glass chandelier hung above it. Narcissa looked up and took in the sight of Draco standing there in his black silk pajamas and rubbing his eyes tiredly before saying:  
  
"Draco, come sit."  
  
Draco ran a hand through his untidy hair and sat down. He grabbed a breakfast roll but before he could take a bite his father interupted.  
  
"You are not properly dressed for the morning." his eyes bore into Draco.  
  
Draco looked at the roll, yearning to eat it, but remembered one of his fathers rules: Never disrupt a speaker. It is especially rude for one to eat while another is speaking. He had memerized there rules after having to be reminded over and over. Draco, who may have the same hair and eye color as his father, was a great deal smaller and feared his fathers wrath.  
  
"Well? What have you to say for yourself?"  
  
"I woke up later than expected and I sorta figured maybe just to wait till after I eat for I do not wish to look a clown. Nor do I wish to spill something on robes. For it is extremly foolish."  
  
Also alike his father, Draco knew how to get on someones bad side. Unfortunatly, he wasn't to good at keeping these remarks to himself.  
  
His father stood up quickly. He pointed to a spot not far from where he stood. "Get over here boy! NOW!!"  
  
Draco reluctantly walked over. he knew what was coming, for he had been here many times before. 'Why can't I keep my stupid mouth shut?' he thought.  
  
At fifteen, Draco was still small for his age and was considered wiry. He was easily the smallest of his year, trailing closely behind by Harry. Lucius raised his arm to strike and Draco slightly recoiled.  
  
"Lucius, No!!" his mother shouted, suddenly at Lucius' side.  
  
Draco stood completely upright and glared at his father, who glared somplete power back.  
  
"Draco, we have some news for you dear."  
  
Draco turned to his mother from the doorway.   
  
"Umm, I really don't know how to tell you this....-"  
  
"Hermione Granger will be spending the summer here with you."  
  
The slight smile slid off Dracos face and he colapsed to the floor.  
  
A/N- Remember, AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS!! 


	2. An Explaination and the Arrival

A/N- Thank you revewiers! I would like to ask for five more before I post the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I own no one.  
  
Chapter 2 out of ?  
  
When Draco came to, he was in his bed. His eagle owl, Lucifer, was on his bed side table with a letter. draco opened it and read:  
  
"Draco,  
We are off to the meetings. We will be extremely busy and expect you not to bother us with foolish little things._"  
  
No Doubt Lucius had wrote this.  
  
'Food ol' dad' he thought.  
  
"If you want anything, pleasesend a reply with Azcandra. Miss Granger should be there later this evening. Weexpect you to be on your best behavior. Mind you- we are only allowing her to stay because we owe her family a favor for covering for us in that horrible accident last trip. Don't forget your pills, dear. Best be off.  
  
Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Even when writing to me, they have to be formal."  
  
Draco changer into one of his black silk dress robes and headed downstairs. The floor was cold under his feet as he searched for his house shoes.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Tami! Tami get that!" he called from the kitchen.   
  
There was another knock.  
  
"Tami!" Draco sighed, "Fine, I'll get it."  
  
He had reached the door when his baby dragon, Hades (hay-deez), ran up to him. Draco held him back and opened the door.  
  
"Finally. I thought no one was home."  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
A/N- FIVE REVIEWS!!! 


	3. Chapter

A/N- I'msorry it took so long. I have 16 other stories to update! (though I don't get many reviews for them, heck, I've got two stories that don't have any!)  
  
  
"Finally! I was beginning to think no one was home!" Hermione looked up and glared.  
  
"Oh, I was expecting your mom or dad. Not you, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco looked at her strangly. "What do you mean? This IS my house. WHo else do you expect to see?"  
  
Hermione 'hmphed' and glared at him before reaching down to try and pick up one of the three bags she brought. She was wearing a pink on pink striped tee and jeans. She had straightened her hair and looked totally different from what she looked like in school. She dropped her bag and sighed.  
  
"Are you going to help me or not?" She snapped.  
  
"Me? Me, help you? No way. Tammi! Tammi! get her bags!"  
  
"NO!No no no no no! I got it! I got it!" SHe said, quickly picking up her bags unsteadily and walking in.   
She placed them at the bottom of the stairs and sat down on the plush leather couch.  
  
"Whew! Do you have anything to drink? I'm famished!"  
  
Draco got a glint in his eye.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, Tammmmmmmiiiii!"  
  
"NO!! Malfoy, just show me where your water is stashed."  
  
"Where the water is stashed? Where do get that idea. We have a highly modernized wizard fridge. You know, unlike the muggle ones, the food stays fresh till we decided to get done with it."  
  
"Never mind." she sighed.  
  
"Oh, come on. I'll show you where your guest room is. Father and Mother had Abivin and Terneliya fix it up for you. You know, house elves."  
  
Hermione glared and followed Draco to a spot on the stairs where he was waiting.  
  
She started heading up when Draco threw his arm out.  
  
"No, you see. These stairs automaticly take us up. Last Floor, please, Addams."  
  
"Who's Addams? Another house elf?" she asked, as the stairs spiraled upwards.  
  
"No, Addams is the wizarding robotic thingy that runs the stairs."  
  
Finally the stairs stopped and Draco led Hermione down a hall that had a bunch of pictures that hung from the walls, some waving, some scowling.  
  
"Oh, my God!" Hermione gushed, running to a picture, "Is that you?! you are sooooo cute! What hapened!?!"  
  
"Shut up." Draco scowled, grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her off.  
  
He led her to a crossed hallway and pointed to the room to the left of him.  
  
"That's your room. I don't know where those stupid house elves are. I told them that when you come, they take your bags here! When I find some of them, I'm gonna make them kick there own asses."  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"Oh my god! Thats horrible! That's... that's inhuman! That's cruel and highly unusual punishment! How do you sleep at night?"  
  
"Very nicly, as a matter of fact. First, I take a bath in my handmade jaccuzzi, built by Dobby and Father, then I have a handmade milkshake, made by Tammi, then I go upstairs, climb in my four poster, get under my silk black sheets and read a bit. Then I have one of the house elves turn off those bloddy torch lights, and I go to sleep. It's very nice actually."  
  
Hermione 'hmphed' and turned on her heel. She stormed down the hall and slammed the door.  
  
"If you need anything, I'll be downstairs trying out some stuff my dad brought home!" Draco yelledafter her.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
A/N- I want five to ten reviews for this chapter. sorry if its too short for some of you! 


	4. Chapter 4 wanna movie?

A/N- Sorry it's taken so very very very very very very long. I have some other stories to post or I would have posted earlier. Also, I've had stupid writers block. Well, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione unpacked her bag onto the four poster in her room. She had her regular 'muggle' clothes and all her school supplies and stuff. She pulled out her picture of Ron and Harry. They smiled and waved to her as she set it on the side desk.  
  
There was a light not on the door. It a small elf with big ears and a lacey pillow case as a dress.   
  
"Um, Master Malfoy requests your presense at dinner, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione stood up and followed the elf downstairs to a long dinning room where Draco was already sitting and waiting.   
  
"Hey Malfoy!" she said taking a seat near him.  
  
"Why did you not change into your dress robes? Did you not get informed that it was dinner?"  
  
"Yeah I was it was just that I didn't know I had to."  
  
"No excuses."  
  
"Why are you being so mean?" Hermione asked. 'He's always mean, Hermione, what are you thinking?'  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that...."  
  
'Wait? is Malfoy apologizing to me?' Hermione thought.  
  
"So, Hermione, why ARE you here?"  
  
"Wait, did you just call me Hermione?"  
  
"That's your name isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Well, why are you here?"  
  
"Well, last year my parents went on a convention where they ran into a little snag. Apparently two magical fol, had almost been caught by about 15 muggles. My parents recognized yours and made up some kind of excuse to get them out of it. I don't know how but, they did."  
  
"oh. That's cool." Draco said, sounding very out of place.  
  
The rest of dinner went vertualy quiet. As soon as they were done Hermione stood up and walked over to Draco.\  
  
"Hey. Do you wanna watch a movie?" she asked.  
  
"A movie?"  
  
"Yeah. A movie. You do know what they are don't you?" she asked.  
  
"Uh.......... No."  
  
"Well, your mother told me that your house is basically off the magic map so the Ministry can't stop you from using magic in the summer. So if you want I can make my movie set and T.V invisible and fly over here so we can watch a movie."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, that would be cool." Draco said, following Hermione into the den.  
  
  
EOC  
  
Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5 untitled

A/N-wow, it's been a while. I am so sorry. I am so busy. My aunt just died. Well, here we go.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5-   
  
  
Draco and Hermione walked into the den of Malfoy Manor about an hour later. Hermione got down there first after changing into her warm pink pajama's and her fuzzy tie-dyed slippers. She had magically flown her t.v set over with a whole load of funny movies like 'Tommy Boy' 'Black Sheep' 'Bubble Boy' and her load of recorded Saturday Night Live tapes.  
  
Hermione sat down and waited for Draco. The room was huge and the couch was a soft black leather and she sunk into it instantly.  
  
Draco can down the stairs in silky black pajama's. His long blonde hair wasn't pulled back like it normally was. It was hanging loosely in his eyes. He occasionally brushed it back behind his ears.  
  
When he saw the t.v and the movies he looked at Hermione in shock and curiousity.  
  
"They're movies. And the t.v I said I would send over."  
  
"Oh, uh..... yeah so. Let's um...let's use one."  
  
"Use one?"  
  
"Yeah. uh.. Do we have to like, warm it up or something? before we umm..use it?"  
  
"Draco, are you saying you have no clue what to do?" Hermione asked, on the verge of laughing.  
  
"Hey. Don't laugh because I'm a pureblood and have no clue what this is. Be glad I'm-"  
  
"Okay, okay. It's fine, don't worry. What do you want to watch?"  
  
"Um, watch? Which one do I want to watch? Um, to watch. How about this one?" Draco asked, pointing to Tommy Boy.  
  
"Yeah sure. You're call."  
  
"My call? My call what?"  
  
"Nothing. I'll just put it on."  
  
Hermione placed Tommy Boy in the VCR and settled back on to the couch, next to Draco.  
  
About an hour later Hermione looked up from the movie.  
  
"Okay, this is the-"  
  
Hermione looked to the other end of the couch. Draco was curled up on the end of the couch asleep. Hermione sighed. She was really disappointed that he couldn't stay up on the first night she stayed over.  
  
Hermione searched for a blanket and covered himself up before settling into a chair and falling asleep herself.  
  
  
EOC  
  
~Spades 


	6. Chapter 6 the morning after

A/N- Wow, talk about a double Banger. My step-sisters great grandmother just died and I had to help her out. Sorry it took a while. By the way, if ya'll e-mail me at wicked1brewer88@aol.com, I will send y'all an e-mail when I update. Take notice that I am only here every wendesday, and every other weekend so it might take a little. But during the time I am not here I will be thinking and writing more chapter's for this.  
  
  
Chapter 6- the real next chpater, sorry about the two chapter 5's  
  
  
  
Draco sat up, the room was dark and there didn't seem to be any lights. He didn't care, he was used to the dark. He was in the dark a lot, he kinda liked it, maybe. He noticed that he was covered up and could smell the scent of Hermione's perfume so he could tell it was her who put it on him.   
  
He scowled. The thought of a mudblood coming so close to him was a discusting thought. 'Since I was asleep, who knows what she could or would have done.' he thought 'Ewww! Yuck Yuck Yuck!'  
  
Hermione turned around in the chair, she was really really uncomfortable since she wasn't in her bed. She looked at her light up watch, it was 5:30, she'll get up soon.   
  
She heard Draco moving around on the couch but she didn't want to show that she was up and get any more heat from him though he had been ok so far. She had a dream that she was stuck in this house forever. Strangely, she didn't mind all that much and that scared her.  
  
'She looks kinda cute laying there.' Draco said,  
'Eww, what am I saying?' he scowled.  
  
Hermione snuck a peek over at the couch.   
  
'Wow, he is cute when he's laying there. There's no scowl on his face, no mean remarks out of his mouth, no nothing. It's nice.' she smiled to herself. Eew, what am I saying, gross. no, not gross, wait, yeas gross, no not gross, yes.... errr. I can't decide. I'm losing my mind, I can't decide if Draco is hot or not.'  
  
Hermione scowled, 'I just called him Draco, what's wrong with me!?!'  
  
She couldn't take it anymore, she had to get up. Draco quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep as she walked past. Hermione covered her shoulders with a robe and walked into the kitchen.   
  
She wanted to make sure that while she is here, no house elves will be doing any work that she can't do herself. Which is everything, she decided, she can do anything she puts her mind to.  
  
Draco rolled over, it was nearly six and he needed to get up no matter how much he wanted not to. He snuck up the stairs and slipped into the jaccuzzi. the water was hot and the bubbles he added tingled his nose, taking the smell of Hermione's perfume off of him.  
  
Boy he hated having her here. He would much rather have the house to himself while his parents were gone. Speaking of parents, his would definatly get a letter from them soon.  
  
About fifteen long minutes later, Draco climbed out, got dressed and climbed back downstairs where he could smell breakfast baking. He sat down at the table. Hermione put a plate in front of him.  
  
He scowled, "I don't eat eggs." He said angrily.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know, here, I'll take it off hand the plate back."  
  
"No, they are all touching, get me a whole new plate. And I only want a wheat toast with slight butter and some orange juice."  
  
A few minutes later Hermione came back with his plate. But he shrugged her off.  
  
"Never mind, I don't want it anymore." He got up from the table and walked out of the room and up the stairs.   
  
Hermione sighed and put the plate back away. She sighed. She didn't feel that today would be a good one. 


	7. Chapter 7 Old Memories

A/N- I really have nothing to say i just felt like writing. OH YEAH, my space bar isn't working too well and neither is my shift, I'm so sorry if it turns out with some mistakes.  
  
Chapter 7- I'm back in order now, this is the right chapter  
  
  
  
Hermione sat down by herself at the end of  
the table. It was pretty lonely being in this huge room with no one else with her. She had put Draco's food in the microwave she had sent over. She sent a lot over to help her during the night while Draco was asleep.  
  
She tried to make this house look and feel a little bit more like home to her. It was hard but if she had to spend all the rest of her summer here, she needed some very specific things. Like her diary, a stuffed animal she'd had since she was born, a nice blanket, and a radio, stuff like that.  
  
Hermione stabbed her eggs angrily. 'What is wrong with that selfish little brat? Does he not know that I could have left him to cook his own food? I can't wait to see that smug little look on his face fall straight off when he finds out that I sent all of the house elves to a nice little garage far back in the back until the day that the Malfoy's return.'  
  
That was a thought to think about. How would the 'fabulous Master Malfoy' live a month and a half with out a house elf or two doing all his work. Hermione laughed.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs....  
  
Draco closed the door angrily. He fell softly onto his bed and smiled. Phase one was in effect. The first one was to be as rude and controlling as possible.   
  
Of course he had noticed all the house elves were gone, was she stupid? Did she not know that he knew his house and life in it well enough to know when something was different.  
  
Not only had a house elf set a letter from his parents right on his pillow, folded and put away all his clothes and towels, cleaned his shoes AND arranged his closet with out him telling it to, late last night, Draco was woken up by a raspy voice telling him good night and good bye.  
  
Yup, he knew they were gone and he knew were they were. They were put in to only place they could be, in his old garage he used to play in. He had all his Quidditch supplies in there, all his new, at the time, brooms. He hadn't been there for ages.  
  
'Speaking of,' he thought, 'I know just where I'LL go. I have to get away from her and her cleaning. I need to think. And think hard.'  
  
Draco hopped off of his bed and grabbed a duffle bag. He threw in a blanket, a few notebooks and quills, his letter, some extra food he had and a book. He folded the little rope ladder out his window and climbed down.   
  
He knew Hermione was still in the dining room so he could definatly get an easy route to where he was going. He took a long path into the woods. He walked for about five to ten minutes until he got to a huge tree with a clubhouse built in.  
  
This is where he used to go when he was a kid, when his parents were always fighting. He had everything he ever wanted in there, his dad and mother had made sure he did. He said a little spell and a broom flew down, picked his up and flew back into the treehouse.  
  
Draco hadn't been here for a years but everything was the way that he remembered it. There was a table, chairs, cabinets, stuff like a regular house. He pulled out a notebook and a quill and started writing.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Draco looked up. There stood Hermione. 


	8. Chapter 8 No Right

A/N- Hi every every every every every every every one! It's really late and i have to go to bed soon but what ever. I swear I will try and make this longer. In fact, I am writing this in size ten so it is saved small but put on ff.net big! Who's really gonna read this thing. I mean i read them but I doubt that anyone else does. Oh, I changed my name. It is now {drum roll } Fan of Finch!!!!! Like it , huh huh huh? I do. I was so sick of being ChadLindbergfan01. It was wau too looooooooooooooooooooooong.  
  
Any Ways, on with the show!!  
  
  
  
"What are you doing up here?" Draco shouted angrily, "This is MY clubhouse. You never asked!"  
  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that..... well.... I was super super lonely."  
  
  
"That's not MY fault. You should find more to do with your time than following me. You know. Spying is illegal. (A/N- I was going to say 'spying is illegal in all fifty states' but they aren't in the states are they? No!!! oh yeah ( and ) mean notes)"  
  
  
Draco got up and shoved his notebook and quills into his bag. Hermione stepped back a bit.   
  
[Whoa. I don't know. Malfoy could easily throw me out of this thing.] ( A/N- [ and ] equal Hermione's thoughts and {and } are Draco's)  
  
"So. What were you doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
  
"I was writing my Transfigurations report." Draco said reluctantly.  
  
  
"Well, do you need any help? I've done mine already."  
  
  
"Just what I want. You to show me where I fail to suceed."  
  
  
"I wouldn't do that. I would just help you with things you don't nessicarily understand."  
  
  
Draco thought for a minute.  
  
  
"Well...... I don't really understand how you are supossed to explain why transfiguring a big object to a small one can help when having a wand battle."  
  
  
Hermione laughed slightly.  
  
  
[That's it? I liked that part the most]  
  
  
"Don't laugh at me. Don't laugh."  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Malfoy it's just that-"  
  
  
"It's so easy for you that you don't see how anyone else can think of it as hard."  
  
  
"That's not true. It's just that, that was my favorite part. It has shortest answer. It's simple. It makes the objects you want to protect easier to hide or disguise." Hermione explained.  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
"Did you open the letter from your parents yet?"  
  
  
"No. Why do you care?"  
  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
  
"Well don't."  
  
  
Draco jumped down the back ladder of the tree house and glided across the yard into the house.  
  
  
Hermione sighed. [Why does he have to be so hard? I'm only trying to make conversation.]  
  
  
She climbed down the ladder and into the house. Once she got to the kitchen, she made a big cup of cocoa and started on her essay.  
  
  
  
A/N- okay. I hope this chapter was longer cause it sure seemed like it. It took me two hours to write and figure out how everything should happen so you should all REVIEW!!  
  
Ciao! 


	9. Chapter 9 A 180 turn

A/N- So So So So So Sorry. I wasn't here last week so I couldn't update. I will be updating a lot over the weekend so i hope it makes up to y'all. And I tried to make this one longer, too. I'VE DECIDED, that I have no way of knowing whether or not you guys think it is long enough so I need one person that I can send it to to get it re-read and maybe get some tips on how to get it longer. If you e-mail me at wicked1brewer88@aol.com I really need some help. ALSO, I DO NOT HAVE SPELL-CHECK I have a dictionary right here so I hope that most of my horrible spelling errors can be fixed.  
  
  
WHEW, why can I write long authors notes but not long chapters? I swear, I'm cursed.  
  
  
Chapter ??  
  
  
Draco walked slowly and lowly down the stairs to the dining room. it was nearing six thirty in the evening and he was hungary from being in his room almost the majority of the day hiding from Granger. He couldn't help it. I guess that it had just dawned on him that his parents had actually allowed Granger, a Mudblood, a Gryffindor Mudblood, and even worse, a Potter-ite stay at his house. The thought just disgusted him to the core. She was in his house, in the kitchen, in the rooms, in the beds! It was gross! He was mad.  
  
  
And confused.  
  
  
Why were his parents doing all of this? They hate Mudbloods with a passion. (A/N- a big huge thank you to Vying Quill, who wrote that in a review a while back. ) They always have and always will. What was making them act different? It's in thier blood, inbedded in thier DNA, sketched in thier brains! For Voldemorts sake, they are Malfoys!.  
  
  
They are only the longest running wizarding bloodline. There was absolutly no way that his parents were allowing Mudblood Granger to stay in their home with out a better reason than 'we owe their family a favor.'. What a bloody crock. That wouldn't even pass in Crabbe and Goyle's minds. Well, what brains they have. Which only furthers the point.  
  
  
Draco was thinking so hard that he almost ran smack in to the wall in front of him. No, no he couldn't have that. She would come over and get her Mudblood slime all over his pure-blood body. EEWWW! Draco shivered in fear and digust. He looked up and he noticed that Hermione was giving him a strange kind of look that no one had ever dared to give him before. It was a questioning look and he had never been questioned before.  
  
  
"What?!" Draco snapped, taking a seat at the table.  
  
Hermione jumped. It was like Draco's attitude had done a ninety degree turn in to cold and mean-ness.  
  
"Nothing. um... Dinner?" she asked, nervous for one of the only times since she had left the house to come here.  
  
Draco rolled in eyes and scooted his chair loudly farther away from her. Okay, bye bye 90 degrees, hello one hundred and eighty! Hermione looked down at the plate that had appeared out of the spot in the table in front of her. It was full of mashed potatoes, meats, and a whole load of other things.  
  
"What are you really doing here?" Draco asked coldly.  
  
"Umm. Nothing. Did you read the letter your parents wrote yet?"  
  
"No. Wh-"  
  
"Why haven't you?"  
  
"Did you know hear what I said? I said 'Wh-"  
  
"Uh, no. I didn't." Hermione said, nervously, "Could you repeat the question?"  
  
"I said-"  
  
Hermione said a quick little spell and Draco's water spilled on to the table, soaking the white linen placemat beneith his plate.  
  
"Oh, geez. We should get that cleaned up."  
  
"Why are you avoiding the question so much?" Draco asked, standing up.  
  
Hermione was in the kitchen, tearing off every little peice of paper towel that she needed slowly off the roll. But Draco got there first. He said a cleanuing spell then one to make Hermione sit in her seat and not get up.  
  
"So, it had to come to this. Tell me."  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, you know what."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Yes you do. Now tell me."  
  
"Did you o-"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. 'Did you open the letter from your parents yet?' No I didn't. i answered your question, now you answer mine. What are you really doing here?"  
  
"We should finish dinner. Then maybe we can watch a movie or something. That'd be nice wouldn't it? Would you like to?"  
  
"What are you trying so hard not to say?!" Draco practically yelled.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione replied, trying to get up. But the spell was too strong.  
  
"Well, i do. I want to know why you are invading my house, and my life and why my father is letting you stay! I'd get the belt if I'd have let a Mudblood stay."  
  
"Can we wait?"  
  
"No." he said sternly.  
  
Hermione was quiet. Her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Okay." she stammered. "Okay. You family doesn't really owe mine any favors. The fact is, they agreed to it as much as mine had, as big of a suprise as it is to you. Our parents were old school friends. They've secretly kept in touch through all of these years. Truth is, my father left my mom last week. And now I have to live with my sister for a year. but her house won't be finished for another four months and she is staying with a friend, so i can't go there, yet.  
  
Obviously, our parents talked and agreed that it would be for the best if I stayed here with you for the summer because I have no where else to go."  
  
Draco looked at her for a minute, then laughed.  
  
"That's the worst story I've ever heard. How long did it take you to memerixe it?"  
  
"But, it's true."  
  
Draco coughed nervously.  
  
"How do I know that it is true?"  
  
"The letter explains everything."  
  
"i don't believe this. Your a family of Muggles. You shouldn't be here and my family should have never agreed to let you stay!" Draco yelled.  
  
Hermione scowled and shook her head.  
  
"Believe what you want, Draco Malfoy. I know what is true and what is not."  
  
Draco shook his head slowly. Then he said the counter curse and headed upstairs while Hermione helped a lowly house elf clear the table.  
  
  
A/N- I'll probably write the letter in the next chapter. Thanks to Vying Quill for the line and to to lil_harrypotterfan226 I believe it was who gave the idea for them to talk over dinner like this. Also thanks to all of my reviewers. I love you! 


	10. Chapter 10 It's Worthless, No One Can He...

A/N- GUESS WHAT!?! I'm sooooo excited! I finally got the internet in my room at my mothers so I can update just about everyday!! Yeah!! I'm sooo happy!! If y'all wanna e-mail me during the week or over the weekends I'm at my mom's GO AHEAD! I'm so excited, I even get happy over junk mail! That's sad aint it?! I know, but I'm happy. Ahhh, Cloud Nine. No, just kidding. Okay, I swear that this chapter will be longer. I'll write till my fingers fall off.  
  
Chapter Ten - It's Worthless, No One Can Help Us Now.  
  
  
Draco flopped on to his bed and held the crinkled letter from his parents in his hands. He starred at it for a few minutes. Debating over whether or not to open it. On one hand, it could prove that whole stupid story was a lie. One the other, it could confirm his fears, their parents really were friends and that whole useless story was true. But how could his father, one of the meanest, strictest, loudest, most emotional-less person he knew, be friends with a Muggle family?  
  
  
'Come on, Draco. Snapp out of it. The whole story is a load of bloody crock. You're letting that stupid Mudblood get into your head and brainwash you.' Draco argued with himself.  
  
He crumbled the letter in his hands and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and rebounded to the floor where one out of three of the house elves he had let out picked it up. He walked reluctantly over to Draco's side and held the letter back out to him in his wrinkled old hands.  
  
"Master Malfoy? Is you going to open?" it asked in a scratchy voice.  
  
Draco rolled his head over to look at the small elf. It was wearing a ratty pillow case like Dobby did and he had wash rags on his feet and an oven mit on his head, where it clashed horribly with his huge ears. He thought for a minute, looking at it.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Master and Mistress Malfoy mostly ist probably waiting and worrying for young Master Malfoy's health and safety. They is writing for you, Master and is you going to read and write?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why is you not?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"I is a house elf, sir. I is all around the house since young Malfoy was borned. i hear Master and Mistress talk. They telled me they cared. They love young master. Does young master love Mistress?"  
  
"I love my mother." he said, half believing what he was saying, "But, I... it's... you... they were.... he... they...she was...-"   
  
No matter how hard he tried, Draco couldn't get him to say what ever he was going to, but the words hadn't correctly processed in his mind. Suddenly he felt his head spin. What if he didn't really love his parents? What was he saying? Was he lying to himself all along?  
  
The house elf looked at him with big green eyes that watered up when he looked at Draco.  
  
"Yeah. I'll read it. Now go downstairs and clean the living room or something." he said.  
  
The house elf smiled happily and shoved the letter into Draco's hands. He bounced on his feet a few times before saying 'Thank you, young master malfoy. I is very happy.' and rushing out of his room, shrieking.  
  
  
Draco unfolded the letter and smoothed it out. It read:  
  
'Draco,  
It's about time that you knew the real reason  
that the young Granger is staying with you over  
the summer. The truth is, our families have been   
friends for years. They are getting divorces soon  
and Hermione had no place to go. Both of us   
families decided it would be best if she stayed with  
us before she gets shipped off to her sister's home,  
which will not be complete for another four months.  
  
Please accept the fact and we expect that you do nothing  
that would bring shame to our family and our name and   
we expect that you treat her as a friend, because we are  
friends to her family and you should be too. Please under  
stand why we waited so long to tell you.  
  
Treat her with respect and integrity and she will do so to  
you as well. Do not dissappoint us Draco.  
  
your parents.'  
  
  
Draco snorted. 'Parents, yeah right.' He mother was nice enough, when his father wasn't home. His father used to be a really nice guy. Until the Dark Lord had come back to power. Then he started to change. It was like Voldemort had brain washed him, or something because he was never that way before.  
  
Draco even remembered his father coming into his room late at night and watching him. And when he was sick or had a bad dream, he would come in and sing him a song that would calm him down. But then Voldemort demanded that all of his closest followers devote complete time to him. That obviously included his father, who was Voldemort's right hand man. And Draco. Yeah. Draco would be soon forced to join Voldemorts inner circle.   
  
Of course, he told no one. He didn't want to be forced into it, if he decided that he wanted to join the inner circle, he should decide the right time, right? Oh, well. 'Enough about my problems.' he thought, snapping out of his thoughts.  
  
He slowly climbed out of his bed and stretched. So what if that stupid story was true. He didn't have to believe it. he looked out the window. It was getting dark and he was still hungary. So he headed down the hall and towards the kitchen. But he stopped near Hermione's guest room.  
  
He leaned closer and put his ear near the door.  
  
'Am I hearing correctly?' he asked himself.  
  
Yes. He was. He could hear faint sobs coming from behind the door. A pang of guilt hit him but he shrugged it off. He had half the nerve to walk in there, but decided not to. He walked slowly into the kitchen and grabbed a soda and some chips. He sat down at the counter and started eating when he could hear foot steps coming down the stairs.  
  
"Oh." Hermine said quietly, "Sorry, I'll go."  
  
Draco looked up at her.  
  
"Did I make you cry?"  
  
"Look. If you want me to say yes just so you can get some sick pleasur, then no. No I wasn't."  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Ri-ight. What ever you say Granger."  
  
  
  
A/N- okay. that's it. i hope it was longer. luv ya bye! 


	11. Chapter 11 An Unexpected Visitor Did I ...

A/N- Hey! It's pretty late so I'm sorry if some of the stuff is hard to understand. Also, I am writing this on my laptop ad the 'B' and the 'N' and 'V' don't work too well so I am sorry if I don't catch all of the mistakes. I just want to get this story up. I am getting closer and closer to my goal of one hundred reveiws! I'm so happy! Once again, I'm sorry if the chapter is too short, I really need a Beta-Reader. Anyways, on with the show.  
  
  
Chapter 11- An Unexpected Visitor (Did I Make You Mad?)  
  
  
It had been about a week and a half since the petty little arguement that Hermione and Draco had when he found out that she wasn't lying about the whole story. That night, when she had come down and realized that Draco was in the kitchen, she had about given Draco a nice talk-to. He had gotten in her buisiness, he had listened into her room, which was techically a form of spying. And he had even had the nerve to ask her if he had made her cry.  
  
  
Hermione was sitting on a couch on one side of the room reading a collection of old horror stories while Draco was in a chair with his feet over the arm reading an old velvet covered book titled 'Age of Wisdom and Markings: The Truth About When He Came To Power.' by Artanius Melcon. Both Hermione and Draco had been trying to avoid each other for a week. A few snide remarks here and there and maybe a semi-favorable question once and a while.  
  
  
"Yeah, I bet your family is all over that book, seeing that rumours have it, you guys are in His inner circle." Hermione had said about a hour ago.  
  
Draco replied with; "Trying to find the origion of your family, or are you just trying to decide which horror character you look most like?"  
  
  
But besides that, they hadn't talked all day. It was amazing that they were even with in fifteen feet of each other. After around another hour, there was a knock on the door. Hermione jumped up from her spot and ran to the door. Standing in the doorway was Harry, Ron and Sirius. Hermione's eyes lit up and she gasped.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?! I thought you guys would be way to busy to even write me!"  
  
  
"No way!" Ron said, giving her a big hug.  
  
"How could we forget you? We've been needing help on our work all summer!" Harry laughed.  
  
"How are you doing, babe?" Sirius asked, also giving Hermione a hug.  
  
"I'm doing good, now that you're all here."  
  
"So, this is where Malfoy lives." Ron said, looking all around.  
  
"Well, you gonna let us in?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah." she said, looking at Malfoy, who was still in his chair.  
  
  
Hermione led them into the house and in to the livig room where Malfoy finally looked up from his book. He saw Sirius and he immediatly jumped up onto his chair, trying to get farther away.  
  
"What is he doing here?!" he asked in suprise and maybe a little bit of fear.  
  
Sirius scowled at him and Draco's eyes flashed angrily.  
  
  
About three hours later, Harry, Ron, and Sirius said their good - byes and left, telling Hermione to write whenever and if Malfoy (who scowled at this) did anything, to immediatly send an owl and they would come and 'save' her from him. Hermione shut the door gentley behind them. Then she walked up to Draco, who had finally settled back in to his chair, and wispered in his ear:  
  
'So, did I make you mad?'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Another week passed slowly with out a word. Hermione had finally decided that maybe, JUST MAYBE, she could forgive Malfoy for being so rude and not believing her. Letters had beenn arriving daily for each of them and nearly everywhere was an empty envelope. Hermione recieved four from her parets, seven from Ron, Harry and Sirius, and a few from some Ravenclaw girls that she was friends with.  
  
  
Malfoy had had an elf deliver his letters to his room every day and rarely went anywhere besides the library, his room, the kitchen and the den. Sirius had sure done a fear factor with Malfoy beccause nearly everyday, he would come down, grab something to eat, and ask Hermione if Sirius was coming over before walking back upstairs. With a look of some kind of releaf that everyday the answer was no, he smiled and locked himself back up in his room.  
  
Hermione spent her days writing and replying to her letters, and going outside and playing with two girls she had met at the library one day. Their names are Marie and Fransica. Hermione walked half an hour everyday to meet the girls at the library.   
  
Hermione slowly climbed the stairs up to the top floor of the library, trying to catch her breath from the walk here. Fransica and Marie jumped from their seats and ran towards her.  
  
"Hey! How long have you been here?" she asked them.  
  
"Not that long. How far away do you live, if it takes you so long to get here?" Fransica asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm staying with a guy from school over the summer because our parents are out of town. It's a half hour walk."  
  
"Wait wait wait wait wait. yo are living with a guy. All alone, all summer?" Marie asked.  
  
"Yeah. But it's not a good thing. We can't stand each other."  
  
"So.... Is he cute?" asked Fransica.  
  
"N-no."  
  
"Oh, come on!"  
  
"Okay. So, he's a little cute."  
  
"Oh, no. Not with the way you're blushing!" Marie cried.  
  
The people around them looked up; "SHHHH!"  
  
The girls laughed quietly.  
  
"So. Can we go... you know... Back to where you are?" Marie asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't know... it's might not be..-"  
  
"Who cares what he thinks! Please?" Asked Frannsica  
  
"Please please please please please?" Maire begged.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Oh, alright. Lets go."  
  
"Yes!!" the girls cried, excitedly running down the stairs, leaving the people back up there agrivated;  
  
"SHHHH!"  
  
  
  
A/N- Alright. That's the end of that one. I had to add a few new characters in there. I'm brewing new ideas, but I'm not saying that Malfoy will hook up with either of the new girls, I'm not even sure I'll make them like him! Well, y'all review now, ya hear? LOL!! 


	12. Chapter 12 Two Muggles, a Mudblood and a...

A/N- Hey! I'm back with another chapter! Everyday I get closer and closer to my hundred review goal, I'm so excited!! I really really wan that stupid goal, and I know it sounds selfish, but I don't care!! Anyways, this is the chapter when Fransica and Maire finally get to meet Malfoy. Boy, will this be good, two muggles and a mudblood? Weird! Oh, and if anyone cares to; go review 'WE DID WHAT?!?!' Okay, that's all for now.  
  
  
Chapter 12- Two Muggles, an Mudblood, and a Pureblood  
  
  
Hermione, Fransica and Marie bounded down the stairs and out the door of the library. Marie and Fransica were excited but Hermione was a little bit disapointed.   
  
She really didn't want to go home just yet and she couldn't help thinking that the whole half hour walk there was a waste, seeing that she didn't even get a book to read and capture herself in. That was almost the only thing she could do when Malfoy was downstairs or out of his room to keep them from blowing up in each others faces.  
  
"So, Hermione, tell us more about this boy!" Fransica cried, stopping at the edge of the street to let a car pass and Hermione catch up.  
  
"Yeah! What's his name?" asked Marie.  
  
"His name is Draco. Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione had half the nreve to say 'And he's a real pig." but she decided it best not to and held back.  
  
A big semi passed and the girls headed across the street, Hermione leading the way that she had found to get back to Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Okay, but after this summer, you guys can't come back here because we will be gone." Hermione warned.  
  
"Okay, so how old is Draco?" Marie asked.  
  
"He's fourteen, I think. Yeah, fourteen. Almost fifteen. His birthday's November 22." (A/N- That's Tom's birthday, BTW)  
  
"I swear, you two have the weirdest names I've ever heard. At least that aren't from some weird forgein country!"  
  
"I can't believe that your parents are letting two fourteen year olds stay all alone, all summer!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, you guys said that already."  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the girls got to the clearing behind Draco's house. Hermione muttered a small spell. that made the whatever part of the wizarding town in front or behind the girls invisible and the Malfoy's mansion the only one able to see.  
  
"Whoa." said Fransica.  
  
"This place is huge!"  
  
"You never told us that it was this bug."  
  
"Come on. Let's go." Hermione said, a little sadness setting back in.  
  
The girls rounded to the front of Malfoy Manor. At the top of a large iron fence was two 'M's crossed across each other with iron vines around it. Hermione slowly turned the handle to lead the girls in. She could hear them suck their breaths in behind her as they saw the inside of the huge house. The girls took their shoes off at the door and walked into the living room, where Draco was sitting.  
  
He jumped up off of the chair that he was reading in and walked over, grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her painfully away.  
  
"Who in the Hell are these two?" he asked feircely.  
  
"This is Maire and this is Fransica." Hermione said in her regular tone. Pointing to the two girls who were stunned to silence behind her.  
  
"They're Muggles." she added quieter.  
  
"What?!" he hissed.  
  
"They're Muggles!" She said in a louder, laughing tone. Knowing that it would make him angry.  
  
Draco's face (if possible) paled more and he began breathing at a quickened pace. Hermione gasped and ran over, so did Marie and Fransica.  
  
"Draco. I didn't mean to get you worked up. PLease don't hyperventilate, I was just stating the facts so you would know."  
  
Draco put a hand to his head and grimaced before falling back into the chair.  
  
"Get off of me." he said quietly, getting up and heading back upstairs.   
  
(A/N- he didn't use magic, he just walked)  
  
"Oh-My-God" Marie and Fransica said together.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry about him. He shouldn't have-"  
  
But the girls weren't listening.  
  
"He's so cute!"  
  
"You are so lucky!!"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Hermione said sacrcastic and quietly, "Shall we find something to do?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Is he always acting this way?" Marie wispered to Hermione.  
  
"Well, it's a long story. He was mean then nice, now he's really mean again."  
  
"Sounds cruel."   
  
"I'm used to it. Just a little shocked I guess."  
  
"Hey!" Fransica said, turning around, "How about we play 'Truth or Dare'?"  
  
"Okay! Wanna Hermione?"  
  
"Sure! We can use my room to play so we can be out of Malfoy's way."  
  
"Why do you call him Malfoy? Why not Draco?" Maire asked.  
  
"Another long story. Lets go."  
  
  
  
A/N- Okay. I'm sorry that this is another short chapter but It's nearing midnight and I am tired.  
Review! Thank You! Ha that rhymes!! 


	13. Chapter 13 The TRUTH or Truth

A/N- Hey! thank you to the people from both my club and this site who e-mailed me your great ideas. Unfortunate (for me) no one sent me an actual chapter. But, anyways, we're back up and running. Thank you to Cassey, who helped me write most of this chapter. She really really really helped me with this, mostly writing half of the chapter and saving my ass basically. She'll be writing little bity notes in here and stuff with me.  
  
Okay, here here here here here here here here here here here ( she got your attention yet? -shut up Cassey)  
  
  
Chapter number something  
  
Hermione, Marie, and Fransica raided the fridge, grabbing soda and foods and stuff. After making popcorn and balancing everything very dangerously, they trotted up to Hermione's guestroom.   
  
  
Walking up the stairs, they were looking at the pictures and it dawned on Hermione. HEY! She was a witch and they were playing Truth or Dare, after all. Can't she, you know, add a little pazzaz to it?  
  
  
"Uh, you guys go and hang out in my room for a minute and I'm uh......... I'm gonna go see where Draco-"  
  
  
"I'm right-"  
  
  
Hermione clamped a hand over Draco's mouth quickly.  
  
  
"Uh, we're gonna go call his mother and uh.... see... how.. they're doing. Uh, be back in a minute!"  
  
  
Hermione quickly turned Draco around and headed them both downstairs.  
  
  
"Now, you stay out of our way. And go, I don't know, go somewhere." Hermione said.  
  
  
Draco glared at her angrily, but smirked and headed to the den, while Hermione headed to the kitchen with her couldron and potions. (She had them reduced to small size that fit into her pocket easily. C- don't ask why, we don't know.) She quickly set up her stuff and mixed a Truth Potion, then poured it into a glass of soda.  
  
  
Draco peeked in through the doorway and watched her working. 'She does look amazing, though.' he thought, 'when she's concentrating. Grrrr, Draco. You don't like her now get over it and move before she spots you here.'  
  
  
Once she muttered the spell over the potion, a smirk spread over Draco's face.  
  
  
'So, a truth potion. Ni-ice one, Granger. Very nice.'  
  
  
Hermione made her stuff smaller again and headed upstairs as Draco ducked the other way. Once her heared the top stair creak slightly, he slowly followed her. He heard a load of giggling as the door opened and shut. He snuck up behind the door and listened in.  
  
  
Hermione came in to the room carrying in the sodas carefully balanced in her hands. The girls were telling lame jokes and laughing. Fransica was dancing around doing a weird dance and saying that she was her mother. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Shutting the door behind her, she handed each girl a soda.  
  
  
"Uh, we already have sodas." said Marie.  
  
  
"Yeah, but, these were in the fridge. Draco made them, and we don't want them to get all watered down and all. so.. drink up!"  
  
  
"Well, righty."  
  
  
"Are we going to play?" asked Marie.  
  
  
"Yeah. Uhm, Hermione, Truth: what's the weirdest thing you've ever done?"  
  
"I snuck into my professors suply closet and I stole things to make a potion."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Lotion?" she asked, trying to make it a correction.   
  
The girls took the lotion from her hands and rubbed it on greedily before continuing. About five rounds of each girl being asked and them asking each other before the question Hermione feared would come was asked. Draco, who had been listening outside the door, immediatly quit laughing (he had found out that EVERY one of them had a crush on him).  
  
"Hermione, tell us the biggest secret you have kept from us so far."  
  
'Damn! I wish I wouldn't have taken that stupid potion!'  
  
"I'm a witch and Draco's a wizard. We go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Prove it." Marie said, skeptically.  
  
"Okay, what's an easy spell?" Hermione asked, realizing that that stupid question had been anwsered just when the potion was wearing off.  
  
"How about 'Crucio' because that is what my fathers going to do when he finds out that you told!"  
  
Hermione jumped and they all three turned around. Draco was standing just inside the door.   
  
'Accio.' He said, making a book fly off of a shelf that Hermione had, suprisingly, not looked at.  
  
A ragged rust red book flew into his hands as Marie and Fransica looked on amazed.  
  
"Read."   
  
" ' Any witch or wizard who's real identity is revealed to Muggles must immediatly earase the memorys of the Muggles. Any under-age wizard can face up to five years in Azkaban for not doing so and the Muggles spreading the fact. If word reaches the Ministry of this fact, the family or group will be immediatly warned of the paperwork having to deal with the circumstances.'  
So, if we don't erase their memorys, we could go to Azkaban?"  
  
"Uh, yes. DID YOU NOT JUST READ THAT? And they say you are smart."  
  
Hermione shrugged the snide remark off and turned to Marie and Fransica, who were stunned with fear. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at them.  
  
"No!" all three girls yelled.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, Granger? We need to do this or we could be in major trouble, remember?" Draco asked, pointuing his wand next to Hermione and to one of the girls.  
  
"Malfoy, please? I'm sure they won't tell."  
  
"No!"  
  
"We won't! We promise."  
  
"Honestly!"  
  
"No!" Draco protested.  
  
"PLEASE DRACO!" they all begged.  
  
"Besides, they are staying the night so they can't forget how much fun we've had today. What if they forget me?"  
  
"NO. I'm not going to Azkaban. I've been there before and I hate it."  
  
"They-won't-tell." Hermione said slowly.   
  
Draco glared at her.  
  
"I have nothing to do with this and if we get caught, that's exactly what WE are telling the Ministry."  
  
"Okay. Oh and Malfoy?" Hermione asked, stopping him in the doorway.  
  
"Can they stay the night?" she asked.  
  
  
  
EOC  
  
  
A/N- I hope hope hope hope hope this gets up but ff.net isn't working too well. thanks to the few people who sent me reviews. AND A BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG thank-you to Cassey. We erased half he notes because they were bad but w/e.  
  
Oh, and the backstory behind the parents is: they had to go to school before Hogwarts didn't they? I figured that they had to go to some kind of school before that. BY THE WAY that is what my next story is about!! YAY! well. I am so happy, if this gets up and y'all likeit, that I will get my 100 goal! YEAH! I know, I sound selfish, but hey, it's my story. 


	14. Chapter 14 The Night of The Living Muggl...

A/N- WOW, sorry it took so long. It's been a very busy Veterens Day weekend, since my dad is a Veteren of Desert Storm. I think.Hey, he's only 38 so it had to be that one. Well, it's 9:53 right as I'm writing this so I'm posting it now so when I get home I'll have some nice.reviews to read. Errrr, stupid spacebar. I'm watching The Borrowers. Tom is soo cute! If anyone else saw the making of The Borrowers, Flora, who plays Arietty, says that she wanted to do more acting, so far she has done 2 tv guest apperances and I saw them both. So happy. I thought she'dhave more to her credit, though. Oh, well. This is just a stupid author note.  
  
  
Chapter 14 Night of the Living Muggle  
  
  
  
Hermione was so happy!! Draco was actually letting her have her friends stay the night! After that whole truth potion incident, she was sure that she would be out of the house, as well! Well, of course he wasn't happy with her, and he just turned on his heel and locked himself in his room, he never said no!! Fransica and Marie had used a cell phone to call their parents and had gone back to get their things.  
  
  
Hermione had flown her broom under Harry's invisiblity claok which he had let her borrow. She went to the nearest wizard store and stocked up on the few sweets that she liked and the Malfoys hadn't had already. Now, she was just waiting for Marie and Fransica to get back. She took out her parchment and quill. She hadn't written to Ron and harry (who were at Sirius' house now) for three days and this was the perfect time to.  
  
  
  
'Dear Ron, Harry, and Sirius, if you read this,  
  
It has been three days since my last letter to you and so much  
has happened. First off, I spent a few of my days at the library  
with my friends Marie and Fransica. I found a book that was  
called 'School of Magic' and it was NOTHING like the real stuff.  
Mail was delivered by eggs, dropped by seagulls, and there was   
only about four teachers and three classes or so.  
  
But, the major thing happened today. Marie and Fransica came  
over and we were going to play Truth or Dare so I secretly made  
a Truth Potion. (You'll never guess what else I could get away w/  
if I wanted too.) I forgot that I took some too and I blurted that me  
and Malfoy were magical. I was scared that the Ministry would  
take us away right then. But they didn't. Marie, and Fransica said  
they wouldn't tell.  
  
Now, get this. Malfoy is letting them not only keep their memories,  
but stay the night as well! Well, I hope you three are all well and not  
getting in much trouble. I should go, they'll be back soon and I think  
I can hear Malfoy coming and I don;t want to get on his bad side any  
more. At least until Marie and Fransica leave!  
  
Love forever,  
  
Hemrione Marie Granger'  
  
  
Hermione smiled at the letter and re-read it. It seemed good enough. She walked out in the backyard with it. There was a shed like thing that held at least a dozen brightly colored birds, She had found it when she was looking for a place to hide the elves. (which she let all go back inside now since they were complaining.)  
  
  
She climbed in and looked for Esendia, a bright red and blue eagle, with a gold and red name tag. She liked that one the most out of them all. Esendria would sit on her should and let her pet her, which was more than what any of the others would do.   
  
  
Most of them like Morrecaster, a big white and silver eagle, seemed to hate her with a passion (:p) and if she got near them, they would snap at her and try to rip her fingers off.  
  
  
Hermione pulled the ribbon from her hair and tied her letter to Esendias foot. She gave Hermione a little hoot and soared off.  
  
  
Walking slowly, she headed back to the house to wait for Marie and Fransica. it would only be about fifteen more minutes, so Hermione thought she might as well start dinner with the house elves. It was starting to get darker earlier and it was nearly pitch black at around six thirty past midday.  
  
  
Tying her hair back up, she headed to the basement kitchen where the elves were hard at work preparing a big dinner for all of the guests. There was raost chicken, and sweet potatoes and crabbe cakes. And mountains and mountains of mashed potatoes and gravy rivers that made her mouth water at the sight.  
  
  
"Hullo, young madam. Is we do anything for you?"  
  
  
"Not, Cammie, could I do anything for you?"  
  
  
"All we is wanting is you to enjoy food at dinner."  
  
  
"Well, thank you, I will do so." Hemrione said, nodding her goodbye.  
  
  
"Hermione?! We're back!"  
  
  
Marie's voice flooded throught the kitchen.  
  
  
"We brought some horror movies, too!"  
  
Hermione ran up to them;  
  
"Tonight is going to be so much fun!"  
  
  
  
A/N- sorry such a short chapter. I can't think of any more to write. I have no clue if there is such a book called whatever I named it so don't sue me, please. I need all my money for my trip!!  
  
Now, see the button right below this? click it for me! 


	15. Chapter 15 The Night of the Living Muggl...

A/N- Oh my God, people. i saw The Chamber of Secrets the other day (Friday and Saturday) and it was soooo cool. It was so much better thatn the first one, though I liked that one too. It was so funny! But the spiders were a little freaky. My favorite lines were when Draco comes down and finds 'Crabbe and Goyle' and he goes (to Goyle) 'Why are you wearing glasses?' and Goyle goes 'Uh - reading' and Draco goes 'Reading? I didn't know you could read.'  
  
And my other favorites are when Myrtle goes 'Harry, if you happen to die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet!' And when Ron goes- 'Why spiders? Why san't it be follow the butterflies?'  
  
I should get on with the story. Thanks to all of my reviewers! I'm so happy to get over 100! Thank you Thank You Thank You Thank You!! Oh, if y'all have time please read and review 'I really should give more thought to these things.' or 'WE DID WHAT!' they are my favorites sorry if I'm asking too much. Here we go;  
  
  
Chapter 15: Night of the Living Muggles Part Two  
  
Hermione ran over to Marie and Fransica.   
  
"This is gonna be so fun!!"  
  
"I know, I can't believe that Draco is actually letting you have us over!"  
  
"Here, we'll put these things-"  
  
"No. Here."   
  
It was Draco. He appeared behind Hermione with a few tiny house elves, who took the girls bags and brought them up to the top floor.  
  
"Draco, I said not to use the stupid house elves for slave things. They cook. That's it. Nothing else. You know I hate the fact you have the things." Hemione scowled.  
  
"Hmm. Must have forgot. When's dinner done, you stupid things?" he asked, giving a tiny elf a swift kick.  
  
"Draco!" the girls said, unanimously.  
  
Draco laughed, covering his mouth with a hand.  
  
"That was great! Do it again!" he said.  
  
"Do what?" Marie asked, confused.  
  
"Say something in unison! It was funny!"  
  
The girls looked at each other strangly.  
  
"Whatever." they said, walking out of the room and leaving Draco laughing and following behind.  
  
"Is dinner done?" Marie asked.  
  
Draco glared as the girls sat down at the table.  
  
"Aren't you guys going to clean? Or put on your dress robes?" he asked.  
  
"Dress robes?" asked Fransica.  
  
"Draco, they don't know the wizarding ways." Hermione explained.  
  
"So? Can't you at least get dressed for dinner?"  
  
"You get dressed up for dinner?" Marie asked.  
  
Draco glared again. "I have been brought up to wear my dress robes to dinner. Yes."  
  
"Well, what can we do?"  
  
"Nothing, which is the point, Draco." Hermione said.  
  
Draco sighed and sat in his seat.  
  
"Uh, that's fathers seat." he said to Maire.  
  
"Draco, your fathers not here."  
  
"Fine."  
  
After dinner and a little bit of gabbing (from the girls, of course), Draco came back downstairs holding a dusty board game.  
  
"Have any of you ever played Kyprotekt?" he asked.  
  
"No. How do you play?"  
  
Draco set up the game in the middle of the floor. It was a long rectangular board game with little figures as puns (or whatever y'all call em. That's what I called them when I lived across the sea and I never dropped it). The puns were little statues of witches and wizards. The board have long twisting squares of different shades of dark colors. There was three pile of cards.  
  
The way to play was you roll an (what are they called? uhmm.) Octigonal die. You move that amount of spaces and if you land on a black space, you take a black card and some one asks you the question. If you get it right, you get the card. same with the other cards. You need four cards of each three colors to win the game.  
  
After you get to the center and have all your cards, there is a circle. You put your pun on it and swipe your cards through the space on the bottom.It'll tell you if you won and if you did, a message and picture of a black figure (strangely looking like a dementor) would come up and tell you that you won.  
  
After playing a round after round of Kyprotekt, Draco winning most of them because they were focaused around the Dark Arts and Potions, They found that it was nearly nine o'clock. The girls took their showers first and settled in the den with popcorn and a pile of movies.  
  
"Hermione, what do your parents do?"  
  
"They're dentists. Yours?"  
  
"My mom is a painter." Marie said.  
  
"My dad is a car lot owner and my mother writes screenplays."  
  
"Mione, what's your school like?"  
  
"It's a huge castle with long towers. It has four houses that the students are sorted into. Gryffindor, which I'm in, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and-"  
  
"Slytherin. The one I'm in."  
  
The girls turned around and saw Draco standing in the doorway. He was wearing black silk pajama's and his blonde hair was hanging loosely on the sides in into his eyes.  
  
"May I join you?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" the girls replied, snapping out of daze.  
  
"There you go with that unison thing."  
  
Draco settled on the end of the couch.  
  
"What are we watching?"  
  
"Uhm, Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol" (if you haven't seen it, you should. Good movie)  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Two hours later, they were all asleep, except Hermione. She sat up out of her dreams. She dreamed that Voldemort was back. She hated it when she had those dreams. Eighth one since she had stayed here.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"What?" he asked tiredly waking up.  
  
"I think someone is trying to get into the house."  
  
"You're dreaming. Go back to sleep. I am."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Draco. Please? Come look with me?"  
  
"You've got company."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Go to sleep!"  
  
Hermione scathed and laid back down but a few minutes later she heard the clicking sound she had heard earlier.  
  
"Draco. This time, I am not kidding."  
  
"Neither am I. i'm tired, go to bed."  
  
"Someone is trying to get in and I know it."  
  
"Well, the backdoor is open. Tell them that. No use scratching the windows."  
  
"Draco. This is serious."  
  
"So am i, it took us forever to get those stupid windows."  
  
"Draco, come with me and find out so I can get back to sleep."  
  
" 'Please Draco, please?' Me me me, moo moo moo. Whatever."  
  
"Draco, please!"  
  
"Wait, are you scared?"  
  
"No."  
  
Draco looked at her sarcastically.  
  
"yes. okay, are you happy. I'm scared. Now can we go?"  
  
"Fine. I'll go."  
  
  
EOC  
  
  
A/N- That's it! for the chapter that is. Romance soon, I promise. I think it's late enough in the story. Thanks for the reviews again! 


	16. Chapter 16 Search and well search

A/N- Hey, sorry it's been so long. Me and The Unidentified Malfoy, and Draco's Dominatrix were updating our clubs and stuff. Long process. i hate it. We are going to start a scheduale thing. Both me and them are going to update a chapter or so on the same days since we are going to help each other write chapters. If you like my stories, try some of theirs! Here we go....  
  
Chapter ??  
  
"Draco, I'm scared."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, aren't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Draco was most definatly not scared. He was a Malfoy, remember. Okay, so he was a little scared. OF HER! I mean, he hadn't heard anything, why should he be scared? Okay, so it was a little dark, and a little late, but that didn't make him scared. Very scared, at least.  
  
Then, he heard it. There was a scratching sound and something that sounded screechy and scrapey. And it was coming from up the stairs.  
  
Hermione grasped Draco's arm in fright, but he didn't seem to notice. Either that, or he didn't care. Hermione pressed her face in the sleeve of his upper arm. She could smell a scent that she had smelled before, but she couldn't place. It was a sweet cologne and soap. It drafted over her and she almost forgot about those sounds she had heard.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
Hermione didn't hear.  
  
"Granger. Granger. Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked up. His steeley-grey eyes shone into hers.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, a slight tone of sympathy in his voice as he looked at her.  
  
Her skin glowed with a sort of sunlight, trapped in her face from that morning. Her hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back lightly like feathers. The light from the window above them hit her eyes and made them sparkle like he had never seen them before. Her rosy lips formed the words 'I'm fine' but he could only watch them move.  
  
A loud scrape could be heard from the next level of the house and she jumped and grasped his arm harder, snapping him from his trance.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just a little scared is all."  
  
"Yeah, well, don't worry. There probably isn't anything there anyways."  
  
For some reason, he couldn't see himself being mean to her. All she had done this whole summer was try and be nice to him and he had shunned her away for no good reason, besides his father saying so.  
  
Why had he even listened to him in the first place? For some reason, he had seen her in a different light just then. (a/n- and no, not just becaus ethey were only lit by the moon) She wasn't a conceeded, study buddy, brat that hated anyone who didn't spend their days in the library. She looked beautiful and she was caring and nurturing and kind.  
  
Unlike the way he felt.  
  
The top step creaked as they stepped onto it.  
  
"Draco?" she asked, her nails digging into his arm as the sound got louder.  
  
"Granger, do you mind? I need that arm for later."  
  
"Sorry." she said, loosening her grip, "Do you know where it's doming from."  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have any idea who-"  
  
"Or what-"  
  
"-Or what, it could be?"  
  
"No, Granger."  
  
They rounded another dark corner where the scraping sound got even louder. Then there was a thud. Draco pushed open a door slowly. It was lucky that the door was silent or they may have been heard. It was a storage room and was full of boxes, spare furnature, and tables. Draco pulled Hermione behind a large stack of boxes as the window was being opened by a dark, black sweatered and gloved hand.  
  
A circle had been busted out of the window, where the person was fumbling with the lock near the top. Hermione let out a silent sob of terror and burried her into Draco's shirt.  
  
The material was soft against her cheek. She could hear his heart beat racing in fear and suprise. She wrapped an arm around his slender waist and pulled the other up to the top of his shirt. She gripped and clenched her hands, afraid to look up and see what was happening.  
  
Draco peered over the top box once more. Who -or what- ever it was still hadn't grasped the lock yet.  
  
"Stay here, really quick, while I go see what it is."  
  
"Draco-" she gasped, pulling her arms back to her sides.  
  
Draco leaned down so he was fast to face with her.  
  
"Don't worry. It can't be anything too terrible."  
  
Draco's lips were close to hers and she could smell his minty breath on her face. His lips were so close that Hermione wanted to reach out and grasp his face, pulling him in to kiss him. He crept up to his feet and walked over to the window. He peered out at who -or what- ever it was before-  
  
  
  
EOC  
  
A/N- Oooooooooo cliffhanger. Maybe I'll get more reviews this way. As you can tell, romance soon. Hey, it is under romance. I think this story might be over soon. Don't worry, I'll update soon. But, it's only a matter of time.  
  
CLICK HERE ! ! ! ! ! V 


	17. Chapter 17 its not as scary as you think...

He looked at the window for a minute before... laughing.  
  
"Hermione, you nutter! I told you it was nothing!"  
  
Hermione crept out of her tiny hiding spot and slowly and carefully walked over to where Draco was standing. "What?"  
  
"You arse, it's a bloody tree limb!"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"It's a tree limb! You see that huge tree, right outside the window? The wind must have blown the limb so hard that the branch burst through the window. That's what you heard. I can't believe you woke me up for this."  
  
"I'm sorry." she said, peering at the branch faerfully.  
  
"Yeah, well you should be. Can I go to bed now?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Is that a question, or a command?" Draco asked, smirking.  
  
"A command?"  
  
"There you go again with the questions. Do you want me to stay up with you or not?" he asked her.  
  
"I would like you, or anyone, to stay up with me, yes."  
  
"Would you like to let your friends get some sleep and go get a cup of cocoa with me in the kitchen?"  
  
"That would be lovely."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe the events of that night. And the thing that shocked her most happened next. Draco held his arm out to her and linked it with her's before leading her downstairs. Draco reached up above the cupboard and, with the help from Hermione, made two huge and steamy cups of cocoa. (lainie, and all ya potty thinkers quit it!)  
  
Draco pulled two chairs up to the counter in the kitchen and seated himself next to her.  
  
"Am I being a pain in the arse?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Am I being a pain in the arse? It's a simple question with a complex answer."  
  
"Malfoy... i don't know what to say to that....-"  
  
"Say the truth."  
  
"You are a tad hard to deal with sometimes but-"  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"But your not really that horrible. Not as bad once I get to-"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione nearly spit her cocoa out all over the table- "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for picking on you, and for being so hard to deal with, and for not letting you explain things, or help me."  
  
"It's fine. I know what you're dealing with. Life gets hard, you know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Draco looked at the disappointment that she was trying to hide by looking down.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, lifting her face with his hands.  
  
"nothing."  
  
"I can see it."  
  
Hermione sniffed, "See what?"  
  
"I can see your disapointment and your sadness. It's written all over your face."  
  
Hermione stirred her cocoa slowly, neither of them (a/n- not her and the coffee, her and draco) saying anything.  
  
"Was it something I did or said?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's rude to protrude in my buisiness."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's my parents. I hate the fact that they aren't together anymore. I hate the fact that they can't love each other or celebrate anything together anymore and the fact that I need to make very big disisions soon and I don't want to disappoint them."  
  
Hermioe paused.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm pouring this all on you. I don't mean to be a bother. It's just when I get to talking, I can't stop."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I just can't believe that I can't go home and see them both there waiting for me. And seeing other peoples parents snogging and hugging their children as they go on or get off the train. And the fact that when it's holidays, I don't have two parents to sit on the couch with and sip nog and tell dstories or go to when I'm sad or-"  
  
Hermione's words were cut off with the overwelming tears that ran down her face, ingulfing anything she wished to say. Draco raised a hand and lifted her face. He rubbed a thumb against her skin, wiping the tears slowly away.  
  
Hermione sniffled, not realizing his movments, but feeling his warth.  
  
"Shhh." Draco soothed.  
  
Hermione gasped for air and Draco pulled her in slowly. She leaned her head into his chest and felt secure in his arms. Draco ran his hands through the tangled mass of hair, waiting for her crying to cease. Hermione grasped his shirt for support and he rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
Finally, her crying stopped and she looked up at him. Her eyes sparkled with tears as his shone with compasion. With out realizing their movements, they pulled each other in and kissed each other with firey passion. Draco's soft lips pressed agianst hers and she smiled.  
  
"I'll be here for you, okay?" he wispered.  
  
"Yes." she smiled.  
  
Draco kissed her forehead and led her to the footon, where she fell back asleep. Draco took a blanket, and covered her up before climbing in and curling up next to her and falling asleep himself.  
  
EOC  
  
A/N- I decided to add the notes at the end instead. Thanks to all my reviewers. And to Kara Malfoy here is your mention and I will not have any more cliffies. I don't even know if there will be another chapter after this one. It's up to y'all. PLEASE DO NOT TIE ME UP TO A CHAIR!! I DO NOT WISH TO HAVE TAT HAPPEN!!  
  
Okay: I need you all to decide:  
  
1) should I continue? 2) If I do, should the Dark Lord come? 3) " , How many more chapters? 


	18. Chapter 18 The err I don't remember, my ...

a/n- I'm sorry if my writting is screwed up, I just cut my finger. It's a really funny story, actually, I was talking to my brother (who's seven) and I go "The can is very very sharp so be careful that you don't cut yourself." And, duh! I cut myself accidently, being the stupid arse that I am. Hmm. I need to make a MAJOR decision. Half of my reviewers say to bring the Dark Lord in and half say not to bring hims back. At the end, I'll post my ideas for what might happen. Or and though you might think there will be sex in this chapter, there won't be.  
  
Chapter something-or-other-I-can't-remember  
  
Hermione woke up slowly, but she soon realised that she didn't want to. She was so comfortable and warm and cozy she didn't feel like getting up for hours. She slowly reached up a hand and stroked Draco's back. His warmth penetrated off of his body and warmed her hand. Looking at the clock, she realized that she should get up.  
  
She had company over, by the way! And they were bound to be getting up soon anyways. She carefully creapted over Draco's sleeping body, not wanting to wake him. He looked so cute, laying there. His blonde hair fell into his closed eyes and the way that he curled up in his sleep just melted her heart.  
  
Why hadn't she seen that they were so meant to be together? Deep inside Draco's cruel cover, was a gentle, sweet, caring, funny person that she truly truly cared about. Hopping over Marie's bag, she headed to the kitchen. She peeked quickly into the den. Marie and Fransica were still sleeping.  
  
Should she tell them about the events of last night? Were she and Draco going out? Was he really caring about her?  
  
Oh, her mind was spinning with questions. There was a tapping on the kitchen window and when she opened it, a small owl, that could only be Errol, flew in and almost crashed into the table. Luckily, she caught him. Errol dropped the letter into her hands before snatching a grape from the table and flying off.  
  
She tore open the letter, it was from Ron and Harry (obviously.) (a/n- why am I so stupid as to even write these things?):  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
It's been a while since our last owling. Two whole weeks to be exact. Sirius took us on a tour of this huge castle the other day. It was really cool. We saw a ghost that would be perfect for Peeves. She even tried smashing Ron with a suit of armor!  
  
Boy, do we have a suprise for you! We can't tell you exactly what it is, but you will love it. At least, we hope you will be. Oh, Sirius took us to a Muggle Hotel and Ron learned about what a television is. It was a funny sight.  
  
We hope to hear from you very very soon and you tell us if Malfoy tries to hurt or come on to you We will kick his scrawny little ass if he does.  
  
Owl soon, Love, Harry and Ron  
  
  
  
"Hey, Mione!"  
  
"Hey Marie, Hey Fransica. Are you hungary? The house elves should be done cooking soon."  
  
"Ugh, I'm famished!"  
  
"Hey, Mione, where's Draco -err- Malfoy?"  
  
"He's sleeping still. Try to keep it down, I don't want to wake him."  
  
"Whoo, neither do I! Hotttt!" Marie agreed.  
  
Hermione laughed and took a seat next to her. (a/n- Marie.)  
  
A few minutes in to the meal, Draco woke up. He walked in slowly and rubbing his eyes of sleep.  
  
"Morning all. Morning, love." He said, first to the girls, then giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Marie's eyes shot wide and Fransica's mouth dropped open as Draco pulled in a seat next to Hermione.  
  
"What?" she asked the girls, blushing.  
  
Later on.... As the girls are leaving....  
  
"I'll see you both soon!" Hermione said, as the girls grabbed their bags.  
  
"Wait." Draco said, "Obliviate!"  
  
Marie and Fransica's eyes slid out of focus.  
  
"Mione? We're leaving already?" Maire asked.  
  
"Yeah, you were just saying that you will see us in a few days and how much fun you've had." Hermione said, semi-angry at Draco.  
  
Once the girls left, she turned back to Draco.  
  
"Why did you do that? We agreed that we wouldn't erase their memorys!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't let them walk out of here, knowing that they know that we are wicht and wizard."  
  
"Or... boyfriend and girlfriend?" Hermione asked, with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Or that." he smiled, pulling her in for another kiss.  
  
Hermione smiled. They slowly sank down onto the couch as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. He leaned her back so her head rested on the arm of the couch and climbed on top of her.  
  
But their passion was interpupted by an angry shriek.  
  
"What are you doing with her!?"  
  
Hermione and Draco looked up breathlessly. There stood Ron, Harry and Sirius.  
  
  
  
EOC  
  
A/N- bum bum bum! Okay. here are a few ideas from my friends and I.  
  
Felisha- Have Voldemort come later and find out about Hermione and Draco  
  
Leona- Don't have Volde, have their parents come home early.  
  
Aimee- Have Volde come back and at the end make one of them die.  
  
Letty- Have them get married and heve Voldemort come back in a sequel.  
  
Draco's Dominatrix- Quit the whole story! Kidding, have Hagrid come, I don't know.  
  
Grett- Quit it here, after Ron and Harry storm out angrily.  
  
Breana- Wait till the school year for the whole story to come out.  
  
Noelle (my cousin)- Have a handsome cousin named Noelle come and Hermione or some really hot chic fall in love with him. Oh, yeah. and make Hermi what ever have lots of kids and same with the hot chic. With me- err- Noelle of course!  
  
And people wonder where I get my humour. Definatly not from Noelle. Besides, who names a guy, for one, a guy born in July, Noelle?  
  
I'm kidding Noelle, I love you.  
  
Tell me what you think. I really need to know before I can post another chappie. 


	19. Chapter 19 Results could be tragic mig...

a/n- Hey! I'm back but I am very distracted. my stupid ADD is affecting my brain! Well, of course it is, but I mean, I don't know what I mean but please bear with me if I make a few more mistakes than usual. My hands shake some times, even while on my meds. But at least they say it's normal!! Well, as you can tell by my stories, I'm not normal. At least that's what my cousin Noelle says. He's really weird, and obviously, his parents are too! Kidding. I love them all.  
  
Chapter Eighteen, is it?  
  
Hermiond and Draco looked up breathlessly. There stood Ron, Harry and Sirius.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Sirius. It's not- it's not what you think- I -we- we were just- " Hermione gasped.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ron shouted, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Draco's face.  
  
"No! Don't- don't hurt him- Don't-"  
  
Rom stormed over to Draco while Sirius and Harry just stood back and stared in horror. Hermione tried to block Ron's rampage but she couldn't. He charged to Draco, holding his shakey wand at his (draco's) face.  
  
"Don't you ever..... EVER touch her. EVER!" he screamed.  
  
Draco stood back. For once he was afraid of what harm the red-head could cause.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Ron bellowed, seeming to be on the verge of tears, Hermione is my friend and I n-never want her to get h-hurt. Especially by a n-no-good, mean, nasty, pure-blooded priss like you, w-who, no matter how powerful your father i-is, will never am-mmount to anything."  
  
Draco's eyes flashed with fire and power.  
  
"Would you care to repeat that?" he asked, sternly.  
  
"Y-Yes. I don't want you around Hermione ever again. I'm taking her back with me and H-Harry and S-sirius s-so you can't do any more harm. I-I'm suprised you havcen't beaten her or -or raped her- or hurt her. We're lucky t-to have walked in here w-when we did or you could have done -God-Knows- What!"  
  
Draco started forwards but Ron stopped him, poking him slightly with his wand.  
  
"Don't get any closer to me, or my friends. Or -or- I will be forced t-to cast a spell on you."  
  
"Oh really?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco smirked a side ways smirk and took a bold step forwards.  
  
"Ron, NO!"  
  
But it was too late.......  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Draco clenched in pain, dropping to the floor with a small thud and started to roll and cringe in pain.  
  
"Ron, how dare you?! And with an Unforgivable curse!" Hermione cried, trying to run over.  
  
But Sirius and Harry stopped her.  
  
"Hermione, you can't touch him when he's like this. Any human touch can only cause more pain." Sirius explained.  
  
Ron stepped back in fear of what he just did.  
  
"Come on," he said, watching Draco as he gave a small yelp of pain, "We are going home."  
  
"No!" Hermione protested.  
  
"Come on, Hermione." Ron said forvefully.  
  
"No! I need to stay here!"  
  
"Hermione, dear. As much as you want to, you can't. What if he gets angry? He might decide to take it out on you." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius, maybe if Hermione's happy she-"  
  
"Harry, don't agree. We don't know what might happen."  
  
"But- but- what if I promise to owl you guys every day telling you EVERYTHING that happens?"  
  
"No, Hermione-"  
  
"Please?" Hermione begged, antisipation dripping from her voice, "Please?"  
  
"Why would you even want to stay any longer with Malfoy?"  
  
"Because we are starting to get along." she said quickly, "Please Sirius, i'll write you all every single day. I promise!!"  
  
Sirius looked at his hands, then to Harry Ron and Hermione, then to Malfoy, who was collapsed of the floor, holding a pain in his side.  
  
"I'm not very happy about it, but if you will be happy. I guess you can stay. BUT, we will be back to check up on you next week. And you write EVERY DAY. Telling EVERYTHING."  
  
"I promise I promise I promise I promise! Thank you so much, Sirius. not off you all go, " she said, glaring angrily at Ron, " Get on out. I've got to meet up with Marie and Fransica."  
  
Reluctantly, Harry, Ron, and Sirius said their good-byes and left. Hermione helped Draco to his feet and led him to the couch.  
  
"ARe you okay? I am so sorry. i should have tried harder to stop him, I really should have. I jsut-"  
  
"Shhhh shh shhh shhh shh. It's fine. It's fine. Just a little painful."  
  
"But it was an Unforgivable Curse. He could have-"  
  
"Can't you see that I'm trying to sound brave and tough with you?" Draco smiled.  
  
"You are brave. And tough. Who else would have just stayed there instead of fighting back? Not the Draco Malfoy I know at school. BUt the Draco Malfoy that I love."  
  
Hermione smiled and gave him a quick kiss before getting up for an ice pack.  
  
EOC  
  
a/n- whooo, I really can';t write anymore right now. My head spinns when I write too much. I hope it is not too short. But Noelle wants to write something. Read or don't, who cares.  
  
Hey, this is Noelle. I read what "Finchette" wrote on the last chapter and It's not all true. For one, my parents weren't.... oh wait, she didn't write that. Ummm, never mind... thay are all true. Yup. My name is Noelle, I am a boy, and I was born in July. July 18th as a matter of fact. Don't tell "Finchette" that I said this, but she is really hyper when she doesn't have her meds. I'll tell you all about her. She goes by a million different names but it is actually Ezmereld. She is fourteen 9almost fifteen) and she hates her hair and her thighs. Well, there you go. I don't care if you wanted to read it or not You - Uh oh, she's coming back! Bye! Noelle. 


	20. CHapter 20 Uhoh

a/n- I'm finally back. I really could not think of any thing else to write in this story but I finally got an idea. I am sorry if I let any one down with this chapter but I can't please every one. and I'm sorry for that. I hope it's still okay.  
  
  
  
Chapter 20 i think  
  
  
  
Hermione walked back out into the kitchen. But when she got there, the table wasn't set up, there was no food, plates or placemats. And Draco was no where to be found. Hermione walked into the living room and she saw it.  
  
It was a beautiful pink pearl colored dress, that wasn't an over the top dressy dress, but just fancy enough for her. It had a heart shaped top and was long enough to touch the floor. Sitting next to it, was a pair of black dress shoes, and a note.  
  
Hermione unfolded it carefully and read:  
  
"Hermione,  
  
I want to make it all up to you. Please try this one and meet me as soon as you can, outside. I hope you like the outfit. I'm sure that you will look absolutely ravishing.  
  
Draco."  
  
Hermione grabbed the dress and quickly went upstairs to change. It fit perfectly. The dress swirled slowly around her as she turned to look at herself on the mirror. It hugged her curves (which she never knew she had) perfectly. She loved to admit the she looked great. She quickly slipped on the shoes and headed outside to meet Draco.  
  
She didn't expect what was outside with Draco.  
  
It was a long black limo. The driver looked suprisingly like a fancy driver from the old movies she loved to watch and Draco stood in front of it in a a nice dressy outfit. He wore nice khaki dress pants and a white shirt with a black coat over it. He extended his hand as she walk over.  
  
Then he handed her a neacklace. The most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a 24 karrot gold heart with her name inscribed into it in swirly, old fashioned, letters. He dropped her hand and snapped the necklace around her neck.  
  
"Draco, I- I don't know what to say. I-"  
  
"You don't have to say anything."  
  
"Thank you." she managed to say, before the driver opened the door and she and Draco climbed in.  
  
  
  
After a wonderful dinner in a fancy resturaunt, Hermione and Draco sat at a candle lit table. Soft, romantic music played in the background.  
  
'Draco, i don't know how to thank you. This whole night.... it was amazing. It was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Seeing you wear that dress makes up for everything. You truly look amazing. Just you being here... it makes my day."  
  
"Thanks. I-"  
  
"Draco Edward Malfoy!"  
  
The shrill voice echoed through out the whole resturaunt. Draco jumped at the sound of his name being called.  
  
"I would never....-!"  
  
But before his mother got to finish her sentance, she cut herself off by grabbing Draco harshly by his upper arm.  
  
"Come now. BOTH OF YOU."  
  
"Mother, what--?"  
  
"Quit your talking. i am very disappointed in you. Come now, you silly girl."  
  
Narcissa dragged Draco harshly from the resturaunt and into the parking lot. She grabbed hold of Hermione's hand distastefully and Apparated to the Manor.  
  
  
  
a/n- that's all for now. There's the next chappie. Go review!! 


	21. Chapter 21 i hope it loads aka Please ex...

A/N- WoW! I never ever thought that I could get so many reviews on a story! I never even really liked this story! It seems that the stories that I like, no one likes and the ones that I don't like, you do. Hmm. It'll probably be the same with a new one I'll post when this story is done. I like it so you probably won't. YAY! The Christmas movies are starting! I love CHristmas movies. oh yeah:  
  
HAPPY HANUKKAH TO EVERY ONE WHO CELEBRATES IT! It started on Friday. I'm not Jewish, but I celebrate it with some of my cousins and friends every year. Any ways, lets get on with the show.   
  
Oh, one more thing. Though you might think that I am being too mean in the story, I have a huge plotline planned out. It might be about 24 chapters. I don't know.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 21 (can you believe it?? I can't!)  
  
  
  
"Mother... Do you mind? You're hurting my arm."  
  
  
"Well, if you don't want me to carry you, I think you can manage! Of all the nerve--"  
  
  
"Mom,- you're embarassing me in front of our guest."  
  
  
"Now is not the time for you to be opening you mouth, young man. I am hardly in the mood for your smart ass comments right now. You-" she said to Hermione, "You go to your room and stay there. I am just as mad as you. No matter who your parents are."  
  
  
Narcissa stormed herself and her son into the room, finally letting go of the hard grip she had on him."  
  
  
Draco cringed and fell onto his bed, rubbing his arm painfully.  
  
  
"Draco. I would never have imagined. Taking advantage of that poor girl like that-"  
  
  
"Mom, I wasn't taking-"  
  
  
"And what about Pansy?"  
  
  
"Mom, me and Pansy are most definately NOT together."  
  
"Anymore. Ever since that little Mudblood girl-"  
  
"Don't call her that."  
  
"You always did, remember? And know what? Taking her out and buying her things. Then what are you going to do when you go back to school? Most definately not going to string her along them dump her horribly in front of every one."  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"For Voldemort's Sake! Only God knows what you two were doing here alone. Your father knew it was a bad idea, but-"  
  
"We haven't done anything. Mother just listen to me!"  
  
"No, you listen to me. I did not just leave your father on vactation to come home and find you -- taking advantage -- of that young girl. Never have I been so ashamed of you. If your father was here, you'd get the belt for sure. Now you'd better stay here until I'm ready to see you again."  
  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Draco agreed, realizing that he would probably be better off this way.  
  
His mother harshly slammed the door and her foot steps could be heard, bounding down the stairs. He was sure she was fixing herself a drink like his father does when he's angry. Draco walked to the mirror and lifted his shirt up slightly. A jagged cut/scar that was hinted with bruises stained his fair skin.  
  
He hated it when his father was angry. He put his shirt down grabbed his pajamas and headed into the bathroom connected to his room. As the hot water and steam swirled around him he got to thinking about what his mother had said. Would he really drag Hermione along when they got back to school in a month? Did he really love her or was it just some fling?  
  
He didn't know whether it was the steam or the thoughts that were making his head spin but he got out of the shower anyways. After changing, he let his hair air dry and fell onto his bed again. He sighed and picked up an envelope that was on top of his mail from the past few weeks. It was from Pansy but he didn't feel like reading it.  
  
He heard footsteps climb the stairs again and he realized that his mother was coming back up again. He cringed and waited for the door to fly open and reveal her angry face but it didn't. Besides, there was a light knock on Hermione's door. Draco held his breath. The door clicked clocked slowly behind his mother.  
  
No yelling. That could be a good or bad thing. No crying. Same. It didn't even seem like they were talking. Draco sighed again and pulled the covers over his head, attempting to get to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
a/n- that's all for this chapter. Please review! I looooooooooooove reviews! *shakes head, still wondering (but happy) why you like this story* 


	22. Chapter 22 the howler like letter

A/N- To Silver Spark- I hope I at least spelled that right for you. I know how important checking my spelling and everything is to a story but let me tell you something; I do not have to be CONSTANTLY reminded. You know what. I don't think I spelled that right, so I'll go get a dictionary : yup. it's spelled right. Now, you probably think that I am a stuck up bitch (excuse my language to my readers) but if you would have read my authors notes at the beginning or end of every chapter, you would know that I don't have a beta-reader, I don't have a system with spell-check, and normally, I am in a big rush to get my stroies up late at night or before I go to school at 7:00, or that I try to catch my errors. Now, if you don't want to read my stories, I understand but, I can't have everything perfect because I know I am not perfect, and I accept that. Now, I have no clue if you even read this or not, but just one review telling me to watch myself even more carefully would have been just fine.Oh, I know how to spell 'their' some times I just mix them up: their T-H-E-I-R.  
  
A/N to my readers (a normal note)- Thanks for the reviews everyone! I never thought when I started this story that I would get 219 (or 197 without repeats) for this. And about the note above, I am sorry if I disappointed any one, she just made me angry. I normally control my anger better.  
  
Oh, And I've got a dictionary at my side. But if anyone would volunteer to be my beta-reader I would be more than happy. I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally (I know that's a spelling error but it was intended to be) hope that this chapter is longer and better. Also, I am debating over whether or not to add the Dark Lord in it. I have about three ideas with him in it and three with out (one involves marrige and pleeeeeease don't result in me doing that.) I think that this time, as much as I want you all to be happy, I decide on my own. I hope you like it anyways.  
  
Also, happy 6th or 7th day, depending on when you read this!  
  
  
  
Chapter 22 wow!!!  
  
Hermione flattened onto her bed. It had been a wonderful night up until Mrs. Malfoy had shown up and dragged them away from the resturaunt. From the next room, Hermione heard the angry screaming and yelling coming from both of the occupants. As much as she knew it was rude to listen, she couldn't help but do so when she heard her name.  
  
She hated being the cause of something. But, would Draco really string her along. Did she really love him? Hermione sighed. This was not turning into a very nice night. She heard the door slam and the pounding of angry footsteps leading downstairs.  
  
The house seemed to be quiet, and all she could hear was her own ragged breathing. The shower clicked on quietly in the bathroom connected to Draco's room. It was a good idea. Maybe a nice shower could calm her nerves and make her feel better. She decided that she would go in after Draco got out. She couldn't face him, now that he had gotten in trouble with his mother over her.  
  
She sighed once more and pulled out a quill and parchment.  
  
"Dear Ron, Harry and Sirius,  
  
You would never guess what happened after you had left. I tried to help Draco after that nasty connection with you, but he was fine. Though, I'm sure, you didn't want to know that, Ron or Harry.  
  
Anyways, A little while later, I went and I found the most beautiful dress, though it could have been a different color, it was beautiful anyways. There was a note and it said that it was for me! I was so excited!  
  
I ran upstairs and put it on and met Draco outside, just as the note had said to. And there he was, with a limo and a driver! It was so amazing!  
  
He took me out to dinner and all was well. Well, for a while. I don't really know what happened because it happened so fast but, Mrs. Malfoy showed up and made a scene dragging Draco and I out and Apparating directly to the Manor.  
  
I am sure that she couldn't have been too mad beacuse she didn't Apparated right from the resturaunt! Anyways, when we got home, she sent me to my room and gave Draco quite a talking-to.  
  
I am so angry. She couldn't get any meaner. Unless she sent me home, that is.--"  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hi." came a soft voice.  
  
It was Narcissa.  
  
"May I come in?" she asked.  
  
Hermione nodded and Narcissa took a seat softly on the end of the bed. There was a long, uncomfortable silence. (Don't you hate that??)  
  
"Look. I know you are angry at me."  
  
Hermione phff-ed. A little was an understatment.Narcissa took a slow breath.  
  
"But, I know what you are going through." she said painfully.  
  
'No she doesn't.' Hermione thought.  
  
"I bet that you and your friends think that our family is just a pack of rich, no gooder, stuffy people who really don't care about any one else. But we -well, Draco and I- aren't really. It's just that, well, Lucius has a strict idea of what our family should be like in public. Oh, sure, he used to be a nice and fun-loving kid and father who played games with Draco at night. But then he got a job and-- well, I'm sure you don't want to hear about that." Narcissa said, blushing.  
  
"Anyways, I know just how you feel. How do you think that Lucius and I met?"  
  
Hermione looked at her. 'They had met like this, too?'  
  
"Well, how?"  
  
"Oh, uhm...... I really don't want to get you mad at me, but I thought you were........ well, you know.... put together."  
  
"Oh no! We were never put together! But, we did meet at school and our parents didn't want us together. Of course, we didn't like each other in the first place. But, you know how guys are sometimes, they grow on you."  
  
Hermione nodded. Boy was that true!  
  
"Well, after I had crushed on him for YEARS, he finally started to like me, too! I was so excited but I didn't want him, or any of my Gryffindor friends to know.Of course, being in Slytherin, which I thought was a mistake at first, none of my Slytherin friends knew I had Gryffindor friends.  
  
Anyways. The point is, I know what it's like to have my parents try and force us apart and I don't want to do that to you two. As much as I hate the fact that you two just might like each other, I can't stop love. Now, Lucius doesn't expect me to come back until after you two are back in school..... I guess this would be a nice time to get to know you, and my son, a bit better."  
  
Hermione could see a pang of pain in Narcissa's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"It's just that.. I don't think I know my own son very well."  
  
"It's okay.... isn't it?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well, maybe we can do something to get us all to know each other a little bit more. I certainly would like to know Draco more." Hermione said, blushing.  
  
There was another light knock on the door. It was a house elf.  
  
"Uhm, Mistress Malfoy? Young Master is wishes you down for some cocoa. And is wanting young ma'am, as too."  
  
"Okay. Tell him we'll be down."  
  
"Yes, Mistress Malfoy."  
  
"Um, Narcissa, do you think that, even because I am a half-blood, we can all get along?"  
  
"Over cocoa!"  
  
Narcissa grabbed Hermione's hand and headed downstairs. It reminded her just like when her and Hermione's mother were friends. Though, they had hardly talked in years. But, there's always time and room for change, right?  
  
Suddenly an owl flew in and landed on Narcissa's arm. It had a Malfoy seal in it so it had to have been from Lucius.  
  
Narcissa took a seat at the table ans ripped open the letter. It was a self talking letter. As soon as it opened, Hermione had thought it had been a Howler.  
  
"NARCISSA MALFOY, I HAVE JUST BEEN INFORMED OF YOUR CURRENT AND RECENT ACTIONS AND I WISH -NO- ORDER YOU BACK HER, NOW!  
  
DO NOT TEMPT ME ON THIS NARCISSA, YOU KNOW WHERE I AM AND WHAT CONTROL I HAVE. SO IF YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE TO GET HURT, YOU WILL OBEY."  
  
Narcissa's face went pale. She folded the letter back up.  
  
"Sorry." she muttered.  
  
And then she Apparated.  
  
Hermione looked across the table to Draco. He was sipping his cocoa, a look of forced calm on his face, like he had been though this before.  
  
  
  
a/n- I'm sorry if it wasn't longer but I have to go to my dads. See ya. 


	23. Chapter 23 The Plan

a/n- Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and the story as a whole and a big thanks to all of the people who have said that they would be my beta-reader. Here is the next chapter and I hope that it explains EVERYTHING!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"Lucius," Narcissa said, storming into the dark room which occupied her husband and a few other random Death Eaters, "What did you call me back for? What about the plan?" "I do not know what you are talking about, Narcissa." he said calmly. Through the pale light, she could see that he was sitting in a chair, two Death Eaters around his high backed chair for reasons unknown. "Don't toy with me. We had a plan. About this whole summer. The set up, the revival." "Revival, sweet wife?" "The revival of Draco's wanting to join us again. To follow our family line and be free and respected and honoured! Just this evening I saw him, practically snogging the Mudblood girl, he had her out on a dinner date. He bought her a dress. A fancy dress with trimmings and Voldemort knows what else could have happened." "Was this not what our plan was for?" "No! It was to make Draco keep her away from our family yet get her close enough to our son that she falls for him and then when he revives his faith, she falls to bits, realizing she can't get everything and that she is a lowly Mudblood." (Sorry if that was confusing) "Is our Dragon (Draco) not supposed to fall for her?" "Oh stop being a git. You were the one who made up this plan. Or were you to drunk to remember." Narcissa snapped, taking a seat acrossed from Lucius. "Dear, dear, dear wife. I was simply playing with your head. I am outraged at Draco's behavior. But I am ashamed of your's. You should have owled me right away, not letting Dragon have the time to write a letter, making it hidden yet obvious of the goings-on." "He was the one who made you call me back? But that wasn't part of the plan. You were sup-" "He did not tell me what was going on. He simply stated that there were some unpleasant going ons, I figured it was my time to cut in. I am well aware of the plan now I suggest that you watch your lip." "I'm sorry." Narcissa said, surprised of the rising tone of her husbands voice. "Are you sure that the Mudblood thinks you do not care any more of our sons affections with her?" "I fed her a rubbish story and all seems well." "Tea, love?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ "Is everything in order?" "Yes, master." Lucius said, bowing low and kissing Voldemorts robe hems. "And your son, is he prepared to join us?" "I believe he may be, master." "I don't need a maybe, I need a guarantee." "He will be ready." "I'm glad the Dragon will be a part of our brilliant plan." "I am, too, sir." "I can sense that you want to tell me something." "N-no, sir." "You stuttered. Do you wish to defy your Lord and your side of magic?" "No, master." "Then speak." "It's my son, master." Voldemorts mouth curled into an evil grin. "No trouble, I hope. He is a precious part of our glorious plan." "I-I-I know sir, I know. It's just that....." "Yes?" "Well, he kind of fell in love with the Muggle girl." Voldemorts red eyes flashed dangerously. "He what?" "He..." "I heard you the first time. You had better do something to change his mind or your family will be pushing up dirt for the rest of your afterlives." "I'll be on it, master." "No. I have a plan." "Yes, sir?" "Send in our secret weapons and we'll take it from there." "Yes, sir. Right away, sir." "Good. He must stay on our side so that we can at least get the girl. After that, if he continues to disobey, we'll have a back-up." "Yes, master." "Good. Good. We'll get what we want." "And my son won't stand in the way." "He had better not, or you will see the end of spikes." "Yes sir." Lucius stuttered, turning quickly and walking away. He paced quickly down the hall, his shoes clattering loudly with each step. He turned, and turned again. Down flights and flights of stairs, he finally made it to the room he wanted. "Narcissa, we need to call in the Final Four." "Are you sure? Has the Dark Lord said so?" "I have just seen him." "The Final Four? Is he positive that this is the right time? What about the consequences/ What if Draco stands in the way?" "Then Draco gets what he deserves for trying to change our destinies." Narcissa nodded mutely and Apparated as Lucius went to announce the new plans.  
  
a/n- i know it is short and there wasn't any Draco or Hermione actually talking in here but I needed to get this chapter done. 


	24. Chapter 24 The Final Four Arrives

A/N- Okay, I got tired of waiting for my beta-reader to send my last chapter back so I decided to post this chapter anyways. I can't remember what my last chapter was about, so I wrote a new one. Draco and Hermione aren't actually in this chapter , but they are talked about. For those of you who read 'I'm Sorry', I posted the sequel. I hope you like this. I have no clue how many more chapters there will be.  
  
Chapter- 24/?  
  
Disclaimer- I own no one. I don't think, at least. Some are from my friends stories, so I don't own them. I wish I owned HBK (if any of y'all know who he is, The Belt is his!!)  
  
Chapter twenty-four  
  
  
  
"Has she been notified?" Voldemorts raspy voice asked.  
  
"Narcissa has been told."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"Yes, master." Lucius replied, kissing the hems of Voldemorts robes, again.  
  
"Good, good. It is all going according to plan then?"  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"The Four have been notified?"  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"Then, we will see just how much your son wants to betray us."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
Kissing Voldemorts hemsonce more, Lucius turned around and headed downstairs to the meeting room.  
  
When he walked in, the entire room was filled with people in long black robes. Most of them had long hoods over their faces, but some were wearing masks. They were the Death Eaters. All of them. The ones who had followed Voldemort all these years.  
  
There was Almus Averny, a prefect Gryffindor when he was in school, then there was Amiee Carringtonwith, who used to work with the Ministry, Conann Frenishwall, who owns a huge Dark Magic store in Knockturn Alley, and loads others.  
  
Lucius stood up in front of them all, cleared his throat and announced:  
  
"Ladies, and gentlemen, The Final Four have been owled and will be arriving as  
  
soon as possible to start the plan. We will finally be able to get the entire Malfoy line on  
  
our side, and our Lord will be in complete power once again. For this time, we will not be  
  
stopped, and Harry Potter will finally meet the bloody end that he so rightfully deserves!"  
  
The Death Eaters applauded after this. Lucius clamed them down before starting once again.  
  
"My fellow brothers and sisters, finally, we will all get to live in the world that we  
  
dream of. Where the darkness will power over all, and the White side of Magic will once  
  
again be ceased to utter silence, to live forever in shame. For Harry Potter will not be able  
  
to stand in our way with my son on our side. He will be the one who will bring Harry to us  
  
so we can finally kill him!!"  
  
The room burst into applause once again. Suddenly, the doors in the back of the room burst open. In it, shone a deep red light. Through it stepped four tall characters in dark robes. Two had black lace veils over their faces and two had their hoods down, so you couldn't see who they were.  
  
"Ah, they've made it." Lucius said to the crowd.  
  
The four figures walked up to the front and stood on the platform. They stood quiet, but their presence was felt through out the room like a coldness draft.  
  
They all lifted their hoods. Voldemort smiled evily from the balcony as the rest of the room gasped.  
  
Because in front of them stood the Potters and the Longbottoms.  
  
  
  
A/N- That's all for this chapter. I hope you liked it! 


	25. Chapter 25 The last, shortest, weirdest,...

A/N- Wow, I thought I deleted this story a while ago. I'm sorry for having you guys wait for three months or so, but I honestly thought I deleted this! I probably won't have any reviews for this chappie (which is the very last one) cause all my old reviewers won't know I updated. I wasn't going to, then I got an e-mail with someone yelling at me for being rude for not updating, then I searched for this story and wow, I did still have it up.  
  
I am really really sorry, again, guys. I have other stories to write and help with, my friends brother (and my boyfriend) died about a month ago, I've been helping others, gotten caught back up in school and stuff and I completely forgot about this. I know that these are dumb excuses, but believe them or not, I thought this story was kaput and I didn't need to updat eany more. This chappie is very short and I didn't reach my 300 review goal of this story, so it's gonna be over right now.  
Chapter 25- Resolution  
So, when we last cut off, the Final Four (basketball!! lol) had been revealed.   
  
An evil smile slid over Lord Voldemorts face as the room of DeathEaters gasped. The Potters and the Longbottoms? Weren't they gone? Weren't they dead?! Yes, Voldemorts plan was going just as he had planned. Everything was in place for the taking over of the light side of magic. Would the world see it coming? Of course not becuase he had planned it that way.  
  
Pretty soon, the Longbottoms would go back to St. Mungo's and erase everyone's minds. The Potters, they would go out and make a spectacular return with some balonga story about how they had been hidden by Voldemort. The Ministry would immediatly head to this place and be taken over. Then, Harry Potter would be lead here by his mother and father.  
  
And here, he would meet his most certain end. Voldemort made his way to the front of the group and stood between his newly "ressurected" friends. His red eyes glared, immediatly making the group become deadly silent. He opened his mouth and said,   
"That's stupid, Ron."  
"Yeah."  
"Why would Voldemort talk in the first place?"  
"Besides, none of this could have happened."  
"Everyone knows that the Potters are dead."  
"And the Longbottom's are at some mental hospital."  
Ron looked angrily at Ginny and her little girlfriends. They were all sprawled out in the living room of the Burrow for Ginny's little party. Stupid twelve and thirteen year olds had to ruin his perfectly good story.  
"Yeah, but if you'll just listen-"  
"I don't want to listen. This story is dumb. We wanted a GOOD made-up story, this one stunk more than one of Fred and Georges stink bombs!" Ginny said.  
Ginny's friends laughed. Ron's face blushed as red as his hair as he tried to think desperatley to think of a good ending and explaination of this story. But he couldn't. 'Stupid kids always had to ruin everything!!'   
Ron turned around and stomped away angrily up to his room as Ginny and her friends sat in the living room, trying to impersonate him. A few minutes after he collapsed on his bed, Ginny and her friends ran back in. Ginny poked her head half way into the room and said,  
"Ron, I just came to tell you what you are really pathetic. You really think that the Potters were hidden away by Voldemort and that they would join his side? Next thing you know, you'll be telling me that Kurt Angle doesn't suck!" (I'll explain that one soon)  
Ron groaned and rooled over, "Get out!!"  
Ginny giggled and took off downstairs again with her girlfriends. Ron waited until their footsteps faded before reaching in a dresser drawer and pulling out a poster of Kurt Angle. "You don't suck."  
A/N- Alright, that was dumb, I know, but you guys have to realize that I am just not good nor in the mood to write Harry Potter stories anymore. I focus on wrestling now, which is what I am training to be. Sorry to and Team Angle fans who may have come across this, it's just too easy to make fun of someone who's theme song is called 'I Don't Suck' and constantly wears those dumb SEVEN YEAR OLD MEDALS!   
  
About that whole Kurt Angle thing. Kurt Angle is a wrestler who is the Smackdown! champion (not for long!) whom everyone chants 'You Suck' to whenever he and/or his Suck Squad come out to wrestle, talk or basically get their asses kicked by Brock Lesnar.  
  
Now, when you guys get your minds out of the gutter, review or don't, I don't care. 


End file.
